


Midnight

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comforting Virgil, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mentions of Patton - Freeform, Mentions of dark sides, Nightmares (mentioned), Sad, angst with a somewhat happy ending, mentions of logan, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Virgil stumbles upon Deceit at midnight, and he learns a few things that he’s all too familiar with himself.





	Midnight

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” 

Deceit’s head snapped up at the new voice that had joined him in the kitchen, he felt his shoulders tense up almost immediately as he hastily scrubbed his face free of the tears that would threaten his status as the new villain. Before him, Virgil wore a cozy set of black and purple pajamas set with the hood that draped over Virgil’s back in case the anxious side needed to draw it over his face in a fit of panic. 

Virgil’s eyes were narrowed, all while conveniently missing the smeared eyeshadow under his eyes, instead just letting a light speckling of freckles be seen there. A deep frown had settled onto the anxious side’s face as well, Deceit clearly interrupting whatever he had come down here to do. 

With a quick movement, Deceit hastily moved to pour the contents of the hot chocolate he had been attempting to put together, down the drain. It wasn’t turning out very good anyway, he was absolutely awful at cooking, evident by the time he had nearly made the entire microwave explode because the tub of peanut butter still had a little bit of tin foil stuck to the lid. Patton, as well as Virgil, had walked in on him screeching like a banshee, threateningly hosing the microwave down with a fire extinguisher. They weren’t all that impressed with him.

He wasn’t allowed to use the microwave anymore. 

“ _ Nothing _ !” He hastily lied, feeling the tips of his ears coloring a light pink as he moved to pour the contents of the cup down the drain, he should have sunk out right then and there. Now Virgil was either going to interrogate him, or be angry at him for just being in the same room as him. 

Deceit’s stomach twisted in a sickening knot, as he ducked his head his shoulders hunching in such a defensive way that he wasn’t even aware of it. 

A warm hand touched his wrist, stopping his movements dead on.

To be honest, the moment that Virgil had laid eyes on Deceit he was suspicious. Up until he saw Deceit pouring a brown powder into a mug with too much milk in it. The milk as it stood looked cold, given that he hadn’t heard the microwave go off, and there wasn’t any pots or pans out to indicate Deceit had warmed the milk that way. However, his suspicion all but fizzled away at the wetness staining Deceit’s face, before the other side quickly brushed it off. Turning away as if nothing was wrong. 

But Virgil could feel it, he could tell that something was wrong. 

Putting his own sleepless night aside, Virgil’s eyes narrowed as he stared down at the lying side the moment he hissed out that one word. He was lying alright, not that it was much of a surprise, but fear, anxiousness, and stress was practically pouring off of Deceit like the thunderstorms that were so prevalent in Florida. So without even thinking about it, Virgil reached his hand out. Settling it on Deceit’s wrist, stopping the process that would make Deceit sink out, and thus leaving him with no answers.

Something was wrong, something had made Deceit cry, and something had...scared him. The something that Virgil wanted answers about. 

“Deceit,” Virgil forced his voice to be a little bit more lax and just a smidge less accusing, even if he didn’t trust the snake about as far as he could throw him. “Hand it over, you made it wrong.” To be honest, the moment he had felt Deceit tensing under his touch, Virgil had panicked, he had forgotten just what he was supposed to say in these kinds of situations, and just how you were supposed to make someone feel better. 

The sight of Deceit’s wide bi-colored eyes staring up at him in clear shock and astonishment didn’t help much either, after all, he wasn’t exactly the person who was known for sitting people down and making them hot chocolate. That was Patton’s role, but...considering that the fatherly side was fast asleep tucked away with his fondest memories. There was him and just him here to deal with this.

“Oh,” Deceit didn’t really know what to say in this kind of position, his hands instinctively passing over the mug that Virgil instantly poured out. The contents were cold anyway. “Thank you…” He whispered, cursing himself for just a split second, he’d forgotten to lie, not that Virgil seemed to mind all that much. As the anxious side got to work, boiling some of the freshly poured milk at the stove.

There was a tense couple of minutes between them, until…

“So, what’s wrong?” Virgil finally asked, seeing Deceit jerk to attention from the corner of his eyes. He’d surprised the snake-faced side. “I don’t mean to pry...but I saw you crying, so what’s up?” He casually said, like one would ask when talking about the weather, or how one’s lunch was. Not when talking about emotional breakdowns. 

Shame instantly curled inside of Deceit’s belly.

Now he couldn’t even bear to look at Virgil, as the anxious side got to stirring away at the contents of the pot, adding in the cocoa powder, along with a spoonful of nutmeg, cinnamon, and some other spice that Deceit didn’t recognize. The air smelled absolutely amazing, like someone had taken the essence of Christmas and liquified it. Before taking that liquefied form and sticking it into a gingerbread cookie, before crumbling up that cookie into the broth of Christmas Eve. Needless to say, it smelled great. 

However, amazing smell or not, it didn’t help the mortification and humiliation that he felt right now.

“It’s dumb…” Deceit mumbled, more or less to himself, and really he almost expected Virgil to drop the subject after that. After all, the anxious side didn’t exactly seem like the one to care about what was going on inside of his mind, given that his entire existence was something that made Virgil uncomfortable.

“As our resident dork would say, falsehood.” Virgil sternly told Deceit, taking a ladle and pouring a good amount into Deceit’s cup before getting his own out and doing the same. Pressing the warmed mug full of the best smelling hot chocolate ever, Virgil remained standing there in front of Deceit. “We may not see eye to eye, and your...manipulations might put me on edge. But..a person is a person, and you are indeed a person. Something that makes you cry is not dumb, ignoring your feelings is dumb though. And something that I don’t recommend.” 

Virgil wagged his finger in front of Deceit’s face, like the other was some dog that had just had the gall to chew up one of Virgil’s socks. The anxious side actually seemed...honest about his words. As if he actually cared, and Deceit didn’t know how to respond to something like that. 

“Can..can we sit down?” He weakly asked, feeling like his knees might turn to jello within any second now. 

Virgil nodded, and to the couch, they moved. 

It didn’t take too long before the silence stretched between them again, Deceit focusing on his warm cup and the delicious looking liquid inside of it. As he felt Virgil’s stare practically burning into his flesh and crawling under his skin in an effort to find out just what his issue was. He could feel the warmth of Virgil’s shoulder pressing against his cool skin, and it was now that he regretted wearing nothing more than a black tank top and shorts to bed. He was practically naked in compared to the long sleeved version of what Virgil was wearing. 

Eventually, though, the silence got to him. 

“I…” Deceit took a sip, hoping the warm drink would calm his nerves, “I had a nightmare.” He finally confessed, the warmth of the cup seeped into his fingers, and added with the warmth of Virgil leaning against him a little more. It made him more than a little relaxed. “A nightmare about…” Here he chewed onto his bottom lip, one of his fangs dragging against it nearly piercing the skin, at least that was, until he felt a warm, dry, and calloused hand resting lightly on his knee. 

Deceit’s eyes shot over to Virgil’s in a hurry, and the understanding look he received nearly made him want to start bawling all over again. All it took was a single patient nod from the anxious side, before he found his voice and carried on again.

“It was about..about the others.” When Virgil’s brows furrowed in confusion he elaborated, “The dark sides.” Deceit whispered, as if just mentioning them like would be enough to make them appear and enact wrathful vengeance on the both of them for being the traitors they were. The hand that had lightly been resting on his bare knee, suddenly grasped it so much harder. Virgil knew, Virgil knew very well who he was talking about. 

“Deceit…” The name slipped out of Virgil, and a sense of sorrow washed over the anxious side, oh yes, yes he knew all too well about the kind of nightmares that Deceit had just had. Considering that when he had first left, he’d experienced them all the time, constantly, from night to night. Until he had truly been accepted by the others. 

Setting his cup down in a hurry, Virgil didn’t know what else to do aside from just hugging Deceit, capturing him in his strong arms he felt the other get tense, before abruptly going limp in his arms. Deceit’s head thudded against his shoulder. 

“You know.” It wasn’t a question, and they both knew it.

“Yes.” He whispered back, Virgil’s tone as hushed as could be. “I know.”

At that very moment, Virgil felt Deceit gripping him even tighter than before, like someone clinging to a liferaft amidst the raging waters of an endless sea that had no hint of sun or land in sight. Deceit’s face pressed into the anxious side’s shoulder, hiding the tears that were bubbling up again in Virgil’s hood. And all Virgil could do in return was to hold him, holding him close as he pressed his closed lips against the top of Deceit’s messy bed head. He felt the shivers that wracked the other’s body, as he too had shaken this way when Patton had held him so many times in those nights where sleep was impossible and his nightmares were the norm for him. 

“Please,” Deceit sniffled out, his fingers digging into Virgil’s nightshirt. “Can you call me by my name? All I can hear is them saying it, and..and I don’t want to hear them say my name. So..so would you please?” He rasped out, like a dying man’s last wish.

A wish that Virgil was all too willing to give him.

“Alright,” He hushed the other kindly, running his fingers through Deceit’s messy curls before kissing the top of his head again.

“It’s alright Dolos.”


End file.
